The present invention is generally related to the heating, ventilating and cooling (HVAC) arts and, in particular, to an expansion tank for use with HVAC systems.
Expansion tanks are utilized to collect excess fluid from closed loop HVAC systems and to adjust system pressure as needed.
At least some expansion tanks include a bladder or diaphragm element to receive the excess fluid and a surrounding compressed air section to control over-all system pressure.
It has been realized in the art that it would be advantageous to detect system failures such as a break in the bladder or a condition wherein the bladder has been overly expanded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to demonstrate an expansion tank having warning means mounted therein.
It is a further object of the invention to show a water expansion tank system and method of use which includes a fail safe actuator mechanism that will not damage a bladder, membrane or diaphragm which is a part of the system.
It is also an object to set forth an expansion tank system having a sensor element which is able to detect dual possible failure modes, i.e. tank flooding and/or over-flexing of a tank bladder, membrane or diaphragm.
It is also an object to demonstrate a water tank alarm system which is designed in module form so that it may be readily changed out or installed through a tank coupling.
The alarm module is designed to be widely applicable and to be installed on a vertically placed tank or on a horizontally placed water expansion tank.
It is also an object to set forth an alarm module which may be economically mass produced for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a further object of the invention to describe a water tank alarm module system which includes sonic alarm means and a visual alarm indicator light to indicate possible tank flooding or a condition in which the bladder, diaphragm or membrane is in an overly flexed condition.
The system also inherently detects a condition of low air pressure within a water expansion tank by means of a single sensor/indicator element.
As is customary in the art, reference to air pressure refers to air volume. The system may further include top mounted and top/bottom mounted bladders. The expansion tank, also known as a hydro-pneumatic expansion tank, has further important uses in the potable water system arts.